I Love You, Little Amethyst
by WarriorMermaid
Summary: Shortly after the war, the Crystal Gems are shocked to find a freshly made Amethyst in the Kindergarten. She's smaller than other Quartz soldiers, but Rose knows she's perfect just the way she is. How will she adjust to life with the Crystal Gems, who will she become with their guidance? Amethyst origin story, I guess? In progress, let's see where this goes


_Hello, World? I am an Amethyst, I think. I have just popped out of this hole and into existence. I don't know where I am exactly, but I know that I'm a soldier. That much is for sure. I serve Pink Diamond and fight wars in the name of the Great Diamond Authority. Cool. I should probably get on that. Wait, where is everyone? There are lots of holes that look like mine, but no gems. No life of any sort. I feel like I'm supposed to report to someone, maybe salute them with my arms? But nobody's here. So what do I do? I could sit and wait, I could wander until I find someone, I could cause trouble…There's an obvious answer here._

 _Okay, it's been a while. Like, days? Weeks? Years? I've wandered all over this place, I've looked in every. Single. Hole. There is nothing alive for miles and miles. I've started talking to rocks. Like, not gems like I am. Regular rocks. They never talk back to me though. It's getting pretty old. In other news, I can totally stretch my body out. I can be big, I can be small, I can be a rock! Can other gems do that? It's pretty cool, not gonna lie. But it'd be nice to do something for once, you know? I am so freaking bored. Maybe somebody will come for me soon, or I'm leaving the rock place and making my own rules!_

"Pearl, you know we have to go and check these areas. We need to make sure they're safe, and that we're still cut off from Homeworld. We need to capture the monsters, whatever they are, however they got here. So we can be safe here, so this planet can be safe. Like we fought for." Garnet finished with a smile as the thinner gem nodded. She knew how difficult it was for Pearl to visit these places, to be reminded of what had happened there, of her old life, of the things that Homeworld did. It was hard for Garnet also, but she didn't express it the way that Pearl did.

"Where to today, Garnet?" Rose Quartz walked over to where the other two were, putting a comforting arm around Pearl's shoulders and giving her a warm smile. Pearl always appreciated just how perceptive Rose was, how much she cared, even about someone like a pearl.

"The Prime Kindergarten in Facet Five, I'm seeing some corrupted gem activity there," the fusion replied.

"That place is awful," Rose muttered as the others nodded in agreement, "But let's go."

Amethyst wandered through the place she was made, along the same path she took every day. She didn't even know what she was looking for or why she was there anymore, she had almost completely lost hope of ever being found. Maybe this would be the day she finally wandered away from this place, finally saw what was behind these rock walls. She turned a corner, fingers brushing the cool stone, when a noise caught her attention. Some grunting, scratching, finally a loud roar. Could this be who Amethyst was waiting for? A friend? Someone with answers? The gem (gem?) was bigger than Amethyst by a huge amount, had reddish skin and wild, long hair, and she walked on four legs instead of two. _Maybe I should try that,_ Amethyst thought. "Hey there!" The little gem shouted. "I'm an Amethyst! Can you help me?"

The being didn't seem to notice her, instead making shrieking noises at the holes in the wall. Amethyst stepped closer and closer until she was finally right in front of the being, noticing the gem on her head. "Hellooo, what's your name? Do you know what's going on? I've been here by myself for a _really_ long time and…" Amethyst was promptly cut off by a swipe from the other gem's claws, sending her into the wall. "Hey! What's the deal? I just need some help, no need to be a jerkasaurus!" The other let out another scream and headbutted the wall directly above where Amethyst had fell, though luckily the little gem was able to dodge another swipe from the being's massive hand. "Seriously? Don't be like that!"

And this was when Amethyst realized that she had not, in fact, found a friend; maybe this was someone she was supposed to fight, like she was sure she'd been made for. She took a deep breath and loosened up her entire body. She relaxed a little bit, closed her eyes, and pulled a black and purple whip from the gemstone on her chest. _Cool,_ she thought. She pulled it back and hit the monster as hard as she could with it. "Take that, you big loser!" She yelled. However, the creature didn't seem affected by the whipping. In fact, Amethyst had only succeeded in pissing it off as it made another lunge at the small gem. She attempted to attack it again, allowing the whip to tie it up. It screeched and started sprinting, taking Amethyst with it. She kept hitting it as it ran, trying desperately to regain control of her whip and/or the situation. The monster rammed its head into the wall again, flinging Amethyst off its back. She went flying through the air and landed right on her chest. "Oh, Diamonds," she muttered under her breath. She scurried into a hole, her hole, hoping the creature had lost track of her. She sunk down into it, sighing with frustration. The little gem ran her fingers across the gemstone and she immediately knew something was off. Where it once was smooth, there was now a huge crack right in the middle. "Well, this can't be good," she muttered to herself.

Garnet, Pearl, and Rose Quartz warped to the Kindergarten and promptly saw the corrupted gem they were looking for, ramming its head into the wall opposite them. But between Rose's sword and Garnet's gauntlets, it was certainly no match for the Crystal Gems. It only took a few minutes before the gem was poofed, bubbled, and sent back to the temple. "Phew," Rose sighed, floating down next to where Pearl stood, "hopefully not too many of these guys left." Garnet landed next to the other two, putting her weapon away, as Rose continued, "let's check the rest of this place, make sure there's nothing dangerous or suspicious around." She nudged Pearl gently, "that way we won't have to come back anytime soon."

The three gems each set off in different directions, looking for anything at all unusual. She was meticulous as always, thoroughly checking the area around her. She walked for quite some time before coming across a hole, lower than all the others, touching the ground. How odd. Had a gem come out like this? She was certainly no Kindergartener, but this certainly didn't look right. Pearl took a closer look and gasped at what she saw. "Um, Rose?" She shouted, as loud as she possibly could, "You're going to want to see this!" The being turned to look at Pearl, who was shocked to see a cracked gem in the middle of her chest. _She doesn't look corrupted,_ Pearl thought. The gem in the hole was no bigger than a human child, tears running down her face, trying to turn away from Pearl and make herself even smaller. "Hello, there. Um, are you okay?" The ivory-skinned gem blushed blue at the sound of these words, but extended a hand to the little one. To her surprise, the gem grabbed her hand…and pulled Pearl into the hole with her.

"There's a monster!" The little gem hissed through her tears, "It tried to hurt me!" She then thought about it for a moment. "Wait, are you going to hurt me?" She eyed Pearl suspiciously.

"What? No. I mean, probably not," the renegade Pearl muttered, "Assuming you don't hurt me," she let out a small smile as two tear-filled, indigo eyes turned to stare at her. At that moment, the smaller gem's body glitched, leaving her flat on the ground and completely misshapen. Pearl grabbed hold of her body, careful not to hurt her more in the process. She exited the hole as she saw a familiar silhouette walking towards her, picking up speed as Pearl became visible.

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking worried as she saw the crumpled body in Pearl's arms.

"She was hiding in that hole, she said a monster was after her. I…don't think she's a threat." Pearl deposited the little gem into Rose's arms, looking at her leader desperately.

Rose inspected the gem. "An Amethyst," she observed. "But she's so…small? You said she came out of that hole over there?" Pearl nodded. "I thought we were the only ones left who hadn't been corrupted, is it possible she's new? Is it possible she was protected some way?" At that moment, Amethyst's body glitched again, leaving stretched out pieces of her all around. "Pearl, what if she's all alone out here? What if she's lost?" Rose looked adoringly at the small gem and held her close. The thought of this little Amethyst, probably very young, whether she was a friend or foe, out on her own, surely scared and confused? She simply couldn't stand the thought, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. What if it had been Pearl in her shoes? Or Garnet? Or any of her old friends, without others to help them or protect them? She let a single tear fall down her face and directly onto Amethyst's gem. Pearl watched in awe as the little Amethyst's body regained its original size and shape and the gem was revitalized. She had seen Rose heal gems countless times, but it never failed to amaze her.

Amethyst's eyes opened slowly, becoming big at the sight of Rose Quartz above her. "You saved me!" She almost shouted, flinging her arms around the bigger quartz.

"Does that feel better?" Rose giggled.


End file.
